


Baby Love

by Sapphire628



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: Fandom: Tom HiddlestonWarnings: None. Super FluffRating: GSummary: Tom and his wife are welcoming their first baby.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Baby Love

Tom shut the door of his home and pulled off his wet coat. The rain storm had come in unexpectedly and he been forced to run from the car without an umbrella. After hanging his coat on the rack, he ran his fingers through his wet hair as he walked further into the house.

"Krystle!" He called, "where are you my love?"

He was met with silence as he entered the kitchen. He figured he would have found her at the counter making their dinner. He hadn't been expecting her to be cooking but more often than not, she was making dinner when he came home. He loved coming home to the wonderful fragrances of whatever she was preparing. So, when he didn't find her, he had to admit he was slightly disappointed. 

Tom left the kitchen and stopped in the living room. From where he stood he saw Krystle in their pool. He opened the sliding glass door and stepped onto the patio. Krystle was floating in the water watching the rain hitting the glass of the patio roof, her swollen pregnant belly protruding from the water. 

" Krystle."

She moved so she was standing and turned towards the sound of her husband's voice. Her face lit up when she saw him.

"Baby!"

Tom chuckled, "hello love. How are you?"

Krystle just shrugged causing him to frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered quietly.

Tom grabbed her towel and walked to the stairs, "come out so we can talk. I can't help unless I know what's bothering you."

Krystle sighed softly but did as he asked. She held the railing and slowly climbed the three steps. Tom wrapped the towel around her body as best as he could and leaned forward to kiss her.

"What's wrong love?"

She waddled her way to the table to sit down. 

"I'm a little afraid to tell you."

"What? Why? You can tell me anything."

Krystle sighed softly, "I am so ready for this to be over."

"What to be over?"

"The pregnancy. My back hurts all the time. I'm tired and cranky all the time. I'm as big as a house because all I want to do is eat. I've gained so much weight that," she paused as tears filled her eyes, "I'm afraid you're going to leave me cause I'm so fat."

Tom kneeled down in front of her, "no love. That is not true at all. You're not fat. You are pregnant with our child. You are about to give me the most beautiful gift in the world."

Tears slid down Krystle cheeks at his words. Tom reached out and gently wiped them away. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers kissing her gently.

"I love you some much. If there is anything I can do to make you more comfortable I will."

She shook her head sadly, "I don't really think there is."

"I'm so sorry love. It's only two more weeks and then we'll have our beautiful little girl. It'll be worth it in the end, right?"

She gave him a teary smile, "yes it will be."

Tom kissed her again and again, “I'm sorry it's been so difficult."

"It's okay. Some days are harder than others."

“Is there something I should be doing that I’m not?” he asked concerned, “you know I would do anything for you.”

“I know you would Tom,” she reassured, “There’s nothing you haven’t done for me or our baby. I mean you took time off from working to make sure we were taken care of. I don’t mean to complain so much and I’m sorry I am. I’m just very uncomfortable right now. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry love. If I could take some of the pain for you, I would but unfortunately.”

Krystle laughed and kissed him, “I love you so much.”

“I love too darling,” he bent and kiss her belly, “I love you too baby girl.”

Krystle smiled and kissed him again when he sat back.

“So, when are you going to tell me what you want to name her?”

“Soon,” she smiled, “I think you’ll really like it.”

***

Krystle moved around the kitchen preparing lunch. She had just retrieved a loaf of bread from the bread drawer when a sharp pain shot through her stomach.

“Ahh!” she groaned as she bent over in pain. 

She gripped the counter as another pain ripped through her stomach, “Tom! Tom!”

Tom jumped up from his desk chair when he heard his wife screaming his name.

“Krystle!?” he ran down the hallway and down the stairs, “Love? Where are you?”

He was heading for the living room when he heard her scream again. He changed direction quickly and ran into the kitchen.

“What happened?’ he asked frantically when he saw her bent over, “What is it darling?”

“Oh god,” she groaned, “I’m having contractions. I think I’m in labor.”

“Okay. It’s okay,” he assured, “Let’s sit you down.”

He moved her to one of the kitchen chairs.

“I’m going to go get your bag.”

“Hurry. I’m scared.”

“Don’t be scared love,” Tom kissed her forehead, “it’s going to be all right.”

**

An hour later Krystle was situated in a hospital bed while a nurse hooked her up to the heart monitors that would monitor her and the baby’s heartbeat. 

“How are you doing Krystle?”

She looked up at her husband, “Okay but really scared.”

“I know love. But I’m right here with you. We’re going to get through this together. Whatever you need, I’m here.”

Krystle nodded, “Okay.”

Two hours passed and the nurses were wheeling Krystle into a birthing room. She was squeezing the hell of Tom’s hand as another contraction hit.

“Breath love. Keep breathing.”

***

“How do you think it’s going in there?” Elsa asked.

Chris looked at his wife, “I’m sure she’s fine. Tom would never let anything happen to his wife.”

“Look he’s coming,” she stood from her chair and walked towards Tom, “So?”

Tom smiled, “She’s so beautiful. 6 lbs 9 oz. 14” long.”

Elsa smiled and hugged him, “Congratulations. I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Me too,” Chris spoke up and hugged his friend, “We called your mom and sisters. They are getting on the first flight from London.”

“Thanks brother. In all the flurry I didn’t even think.”

“Its fine honey,” Elsa assured, “We took care of it. We called everyone else too.”

“Thank you so much. I have to get back in there.”

“Ok. Let us know when we can see them.”

Tom nodded and took off for the delivery room.

“Is everything okay?” he asked concerned when he saw his wife wasn’t holding their daughter.

Krystle gave him a tired smile, “The nurses are cleaning her up.”

He looked over at the nurses that Krystle had gestured to.

“Okay mom,” one of the nurses carried the baby over and laid her in Krystle’s arms, “Take a few minutes and then we’ll bring you back to your room.”

“Thank you.”

Krystle smiled, “You were a part of this you know?”

He laughed, “so what are we naming her?”

“Ophelia.”

Tom looked at her surprised, “A Shakespeare name?”

Krystle smiled at him, “Yes. I think it’s perfect.”

“Me too,” he leaned down and kissed his daughter’s head, “Hello Miss Ophelia Hiddleston. I’m your daddy.”

Krystle smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too darling. Always.”


End file.
